Bluestar
Descriptions Bluestar 'is a broad-shouldered, large, lithe, hard-muscled, pale blue-gray she-cat with soft, thick, long fur, a broad face and head, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, a scar that parts the fur across her shoulders, a long, sleek tail, and luminous, ice-blue eyes. Family Mother: Moonflower (Dead) Father: Stormtail (Dead) Sister: Snowfur (Dead) Grandmother: Unknown (Status Unknown) Grandfather: Unknown (Status Unknown) Uncle: Goosefeather (Dead) Son: Stonefur (Dead) Daughters: Mosskit (Dead), Mistystar (Living) Granddaughter: Primrosepaw (Dead) Grandsons: Perchkit (Dead), Pikepaw (Dead), Reedwhisker (Living) Nephew: Whitestorm (Dead) Grandniece: Sorreltail (Dead) Grandnephews: Sootfur (Dead), Rainwhisker (Dead) Great-Grandnieces: Cinderheart (Living), Poppyfrost (Living), Honeyfern (Dead), Lilyheart (Living), Seedpaw (Dead) Great-Grandnephew: Molepaw (Dead) Great-Great-Grandnieces: Cherryfall (Living), Hollytuft (Living), Sorrelstripe (Living), Leafkit (Living), Honeykit (Liv Great-Great-Grandnephews: Molewhisker (Living), Fernsong (Living), Larkkit (Living) History Bluestar was born to Moonflower as Bluekit. Bluekit opened her eyes, then went out of the Nursery with her sister, Snowkit. Patchkit and Leopardkit offered to show them around, Snowkit wanted to follow them, but Bluekit didn't. They come across Dapplepaw, where there start to talk to her. They both slip into the warriors' den only to shooed out by Stonepelt. Then they go talk to the elders. The next day Moonflower shows the kits their father, Stormtail. He seems to part with them and says Pinestar wants him. Bluekit wants to come, but Stormtail tells her she is better to stay close to the Nursery. Moonflower takes the kits to Goosefeather. Pinestar calls Moonflower and asks her to see him. She tells Goosefeather to watch the kits. Bluekit dared her sister to eat poppy seeds, she does and they are mad. Goosefeather said the effect is sleep and Moonflower hauls the two away. A few moons later she is apprenticed to Stonepelt. On one day Snowpaw catches a vole with parted fur. Goosefeather takes this omen and says they need to attack WindClan, then he finds catmint in the fur, saying they have to attack the medicine supplies. During this battle, Moonflower is slain by Hawkheart, the medicine cat. Bluepaw is distraught. She did not want to do her tasks, and she got a new mentor Sunfall. At a Gathering, she meets Crookedpaw, and they are friendly. The next battle at Sunningrocks, Crookedpaw attacks, Bluepaw was upset because she thought he was a friend. When Goosefeather was treating her wounds, he gave the prophecy, ''Like fire you will blaze though the forest, but beware, even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water to her. Soon they get warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. Pinestar takes them to Moonstone, where Bluefur has a dream where she is drowning in water. Later Bluefur eats a rotten mouse with Rosepaw and Sweetpaw. Bluefur is upset Snowfur is mooning over Thistleclaw. Bluefur finds Oakheart sunning on ThunderClan territory. Bluefur is enraged. He holds her into a stream, and she panics. Oakheart points out that she can stand. Bluefur replies sharply to him and makes him go. Soon she begins to think about him, even though she keeps reminding herself it's against The Warrior Code to fall in love with Oakheart. Rosetail finds her wet and says she looks fanciful, much like the way Snowfur was mooning over Thistleclaw. Rosetail keeps bothering Bluefur until she snaps at her. Rosetail tells that Thrushpelt moons over Bluefur, and she is shocked because she thought of him only as a friend. Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is having Thistleclaw's kits. Bluefur pretends she is glad, but she really is mad at this news. Bluefur is surprised at Thistleclaw's kindness to her sister. Bluefur finds dog fur and brings it for Whitekit to play with. She then got Snowfur to go on a walk. As they walk, Snowfur finds out that Bluefur is loving Oakheart. She runs away. Bluefur finds her observing ShadowClan warriors in ThunderClan territory. They make them across the border and Snowfur runs out onto the Thunderpath. As Snowfur is on the Thunderpath, a monster hits and kills her. Bluefur is even more sad, similar to Moonflower's death. She has trouble telling Whitekit. When she tells him, Whitekit won't stay away from his dead mother. Later, Sunstar has the same talk with Bluefur that he did when Moonflower had died. Bluefur and Oakheart spend the night together at Fourtrees. After standing in the cold, she doesn't want to just sit there, so Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart reveals he can't climb, and Bluefur shows him how to climb a tree. Oakheart then tells her she learn how to swim. Bluefur has no interest, for she fears the water because of a prophecy. Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest and sleep side by side. Bluefur becomes pregnant with their kits. Leopardfoot tells Bluefur that it is that she is expecting kits. Bluefur is unsure of how to explain it, but Thrushpelt offers to say he is the father, because he loves her. As Bluefur has her kits, and she gives birth to two daughters and a son, Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stonekit. She doesn't let Thrushpelt name them because she wants her kits to remember the river. The deputy, Tawnyspots is sick, Bluefur realizes she must give up her kits so she can become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who is too aggressive, and threatens everyone. She leaves at night with her kits and makes them think it's a game. They go to Sunningrocks where Oakheart is. The weather turns worse, and Bluefur realizes that her kits won't survive if she doesn't do anything. She makes holes in the snow to keep her kits warm. Bluefur decides to let her kits sleep and she also slept too. When she wakes up, she wakes up her kits. Mosskit doesn't wake. Bluefur desperately tries to wake her, fails. She hears Snowfur, her deceased sister, telling her to let go. Bluefur looks up to see Mosskit talking to Snowfur as she goes to StarClan. Bluefur gives her two remaining kits to Oakheart. She buries Mosskit and tells the Clan that a fox took her kits. She acts upset, but is even more inside. She is chosen to be the deputy of ThunderClan. When Sunstar dies, she then becomes leader, and chooses Redtail to be deputy. Featherwhisker brings her to Moonstone to receive her nine lives: Pinestar, Larksong, Mumblefoot, Weedwhisker, Sweetpaw, Mosskit, Sunstar, Moonflower and Snowfur give her these lives. When Mosskit comes to give her mother a life, Bluefur says she's sorry for her death, and Mosskit simply replies that she misses her. At the end of the book, she and Whitestorm see a kittypet named Rusty on a fence, gazing into the forest. Whitestorm remarks, after a close to successful attempt to catch and kill a bird, that it wasn't bad. The kittypet haunts Bluestar's mind, as before, Spottedleaf received a prophecy, Fire alone can save our Clan. Bluestar thinks the kittypet might be the fire that the prophecy speaks of. After sharing tongues, she goes to the medicine den and admits all her thoughts to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf simply replies, "This is a choice you will not regret." She takes Rusty in the Clan, and names him Firepaw. She punishes him when he feeds Yellowfang. She continues to be leader, later she takes Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Tigerclaw to Moonstone, where rats attack and Bluestar loses a life. ShadowClan is there when they return. They kill Lionheart and Spottedleaf. Bluestar makes Tigerclaw the new deputy. Everyone accuses Yellowfang of taking kits because she was missing. Bluestar sends Firepaw out to find her. He and a patrol attack ShadowClan. Bluestar makes Graypaw and Firepaw warriors. She sends the new warriors, Graystripe and Fireheart to find WindClan. She later gets Greencough, and loses a life. Fireheart finds out about her kits. He tells her Tigerclaw's plan. She doesn't believe him and denies her kits. She later believes him when Tigerclaw and rouges attack. Bluestar exiles him. She appoints Fireheart as deputy after moonhigh. She is still leader and is getting crazy, she thinks that StarClan doesn't want to speak with her. She abandons them. Tigerclaw brings dogs in the forest which eat prey. Bluestar thinks WindClan did it and planned an attack. Fireheart stopped it. The dogs mauled Swiftpaw to death and scarred Brightpaw. Bluestar names Brightpaw, Lostface. In the final battle with the dogs Bluestar falls off the gorge, and drowns. She brought to the surface by Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. She asks for her kits to forgive her, and they do. Bluestar tells Fireheart he is the fire that will save the Clan. With that, she died. She gave a life to Fireheart, and gave him the prophecy, Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest. After that she will live in StarClan until she fades. Extended Family '''Mate: :Oakheart: Deceased, StarClan member Son: :Stonefur: Deceased, StarClan member Daughters: :Mosskit: Deceased, StarClan member :Mistystar: Living Mother: :Moonflower: Deceased, StarClan member Father: :Stormtail: Deceased, StarClan member Sister: :Snowfur: Deceased, StarClan member Grandmother: :Unnamed She-cat: Decreased, Residence Unknown Grandfather: :Unnamed Tom: Decreased, Residence Unknown Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, StarClan member Granddaughter: :Primrosepaw: Deceased, StarClan member Grandsons: :Reedwhisker: Living :Perchkit: Deceased, StarClan member :Pikepaw: Deceased, StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm: Deceased, StarClan member Grandniece: :Sorreltail: Deceased, StarClan member Grandnephews: :Sootfur: Deceased, StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Grandnieces: :Cinderheart: Living :Poppyfrost: Living :Honeyfern: Deceased, StarClan member :Lilyheart: Living :Seedpaw: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molewhisker: Living :Fernsong: Living :Larkkit: Living Great-Great-Grandnieces: ''' :Cherryfall: Living :Hollytuft: Living :Sorrelstripe: Living :Leafkit: Living :Honeykit: Living Quotes '''Bluefur: "Enough, Thistleclaw! You've taught him a lesson. I'm sure he won't come back here again. Let him go." Thistleclaw: "Traitor! You're a coward and a fool! I've never seen you once defend our borders. What kind of warrior are you? Do you know that RiverClan warrior?" Bluefur: "He's called Oakheart. I've seen him at Gatherings." Thistleclaw: "I didn't ask you if you knew who he was, I asked if you knew him. Better than the warrior code allows." Bluefur: "Of course not." Thistleclaw: "We need more patrols. It's too easy to invade. Too many invaders. Only fear will keep them out. We must mark the borders with the blood of our enemies." —Thistleclaw confronting Bluefur in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 459 ---- Category:ThunderClan Cats